best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Call You Mine" by The Chainsmokers
"Call You Mine" is a song by American production duo The Chainsmokers featuring Albanian-American singer-songwriter Bebe Rexha. It was released on May 31, 2019, alongside its music video as the fourth single for the duo's third studio album World War Joy. Lyrics 1 Two kids with their hearts on fire Who's gonna save us now? When we thought that we couldn't get higher Things started looking down I look at you and you look at me Like nothing but strangers now Two kids with their hearts on fire Don't let it burn us out Pre-Chorus Think about what you believe in now Am I someone you cannot live without? 'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah Come on, let's turn this all around Bring it all back to that bar downtown When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah Chorus You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight" Went from one conversation to your lips on mine And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" So I call you mine Post-Chorus (Ooh, ah, ooh) Can I call you mine? (Ooh) And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" 2 Broke kids running through the city Drunk on the subway train Set free every time you kissed me We couldn't feel no pain You looked at me and I looked at you Like we'd never look away Broke kids running through the city Don't let the memory fade Chorus You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight" Went from one conversation to your lips on mine And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" So I call you mine Post-Chorus (Ooh, ah, ooh) Can I call you mine? (Ooh) And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" Bridge Think about what you believe in now Am I someone you cannot live without? 'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah Come on, let's turn this all around Bring it all back to that bar downtown When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah Chorus You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?" And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight" Went from one conversation to your lips on mine And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" So I call you mine (Ooh) And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine" Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh) Outro Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh) Can I call you mine? (Ooh, ah, ooh) Can I call you mine? Why It Rocks # This song was very well produced, and it starts out very promising. The production has plenty of space and atmosphere and allows Bebe's distinctive voice to shine through. # The lyrics are groundbreaking and relatable. # The melody in the chorus is very catchy, supported by chopped vocals and a heavy bassline. #The lead vocals by Bebe Rexha are crystalline and atmospheric, and the song's production by The Chainsmokers is top-notch especially the killer drop. It deserves to be their next smash single. # The music video and lyric video are well-edited. Video Category:2010s Category:Electropop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Bebe Rexha songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists